One Shot s Terroríficos
by Naruto All Proyect
Summary: Muchas personas piensan que esto que os voy a relatar son unas simples leyendas, o incluso unas falsas historias. Pero yo, lo único que puedo hacer es contárselas, a partir de ahí… Sacad vuestras propias conclusiones."Concurso De One Shot s Terroríficos".
1. La Dama Blanca

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad del maestro Kishimoto, sólo fueron tomamos prestados por cada uno de los participantes para hacer su respectivo One Shot.

Primer participante del **_"Concurso De One Shot´s Terroríficos"_** de **Naruto All Project**/**Hinata Kisu**.

**Sobre:** Halloween.

* * *

><p><em><strong>La dama blanca.<strong>_

_**Sasuhina.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>En las oscuras noches de octubre sale una leyenda sobre una hermosa joven, con ojos de luna ataca a los mas desafortunados en la noche de Halloween" <em>

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de la profesora Kurenai antes de dejar salir a sus desesperados alumnos. Entre estos se encontraba un chico que veía todo de los la noche de los muertos un chiste, una forma de sacarle una millonada a los odontólogos y a los de las dulcerías. Atrás de el estaban sus dos-únicos- amigos ilusionados por la fiesta de ino, que iba a ser esa misma noche.

-¡naruto, deja de decir estupideces, no iras disfrazado de Ramen instantáneo y punto!- dijo Sakura alzando la voz. De verdad el dobe creía poder ir disfrazado de comida? Eso era típico en el.

Yo seguí caminando sin prestarle atención a las miradas indecorosas que venían hacia mí, ya estaba acostumbrado. Yo sasuke uchiha, hijo menor de unos de los hombres mas codiciados de todo el país, estaba mas que acostumbrado a esa miradas.

-¡Sakura-chan! Solo dime que no te perece sexy entrar a la fiesta acompañado con un disfraz de Ra…-la vos de naruto no se escucho mas solo fue un sonido en seco, volteo mi mirada hacia el dobe y esta gimiendo de dolor. Sakura –novia de naruto- amiga de la infancia tiene una fuerza que no es normal entre las mujeres.

Fijo mi vista afrente, y veo que karin viene a mi dirección ella de verdad era una molestia cuando se lo proponía, solo estar cerca de ella me daban ganas de vomitar. Gire hacia la oficina de la directora ese es el lugar para que ninguna chica me molestara hasta la salida y tal ves beber un trago.

Ya a la hora de salida, no se encontraba nadie como para hacerme perder el tiempo. Y tal ves ya los tortolos se fueron pensé. Llegue al estacionamiento y vi mi auto un deportivo negro con líneas azules a los lados, ese auto lo amaba de verdad. Creo que es lo único de atesoro mas que a nada. Entre en el y me marche.

En unos cuantos minutos estaba cerca de mi casa, me detuve por la luz roja del semáforo, espere pacientemente a que los peatones pasaran y por fin llegara a mi destino. En eso veo a una chica parada en la esquina, ella parecía buscar algo o a alguien, la observe unos momentos y pensé que era hermosa, tenía puesto un extraño vestido corto blanco con azul marino, pensé que iba a ir a una fiesta de disfraces.

Ella buscaba y buscaba pero como que no consiguió nada y siguió a la gente caminar, tenía su cabello largo y oscuro negro azulado, blanca como una muñeca, como cintillos tenia unos grandes audífonos rojos. Estaba observándola cuando ella voltio a verme en mi dirección no pude ver sus ojos, pues el auto de atrás me estaba tocando para avanzar.

Llego a mi casa, estaciono mi auto en el garaje y veo que esta mi hermano mayor así que decido entrar por la puerta de atrás. Llego a la cocina y veo una imagen que seguro no quería ver: mi entupido hermano mayor "manoseando" a su tonta novia en la cocina.

-sabes, para eso tienes un cuarto… con seguro!- le digo, llego a la nevera y saco una soda.

-tranquilo… solo fue el momento- dijo itachi con esa sonrisa que siempre quiero borrar.

-hmp- me marche. De esa escena. De verdad no entendía a mi hermano tiene todo lo que quiere pero no le hace caso, lo único que hace es "trabajar" como el primogénito de la familia. Total cerré la puerta de mi habitación dejo la soda en la mesa de la computadora, me acuesto en la cama, lo primero que se me viene a la mente es la hermosa chica de la esquina. No podía olvidar nada de ella, aunque no tenga rostro su cuerpo perfecto estaba en mis pensamientos.

Ya cansado de seguir imaginándomela me siento en el escritorio y abro mi correo, tengo tres mensajes:

**Mensaje 1:** era de gaara, un viejo amigo que me preguntaba si ib a ir a su fiesta el mes entrante, sobre su compromiso con su novia. Y que por favor le contara a el dobe y a su novia.

**Mensaje 2:** era del dobe, solo quería saber si iba a ir a la fiesta, y si iba me prestaba el disfraz de Ramen instantenio por que estaba seguro de que no tenia disfraz…!estaba loco! Ni loco iba a ir a un lugar con esa cosa. Ya Sakura lo había convencido-amenazado, obligado- a ir como príncipe.

-¡príncipe! Debe estar loco, pero como es Sakura?- un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo con solo imagíname a Sakura.

**Mensaje 3:** estaba solo escrito esta oración:

"no me busque que no te encontrare, no me pienses que no te veré"  
>"hime"<p>

-pero que demonios- me interrumpió unos golpes en la puerta.-adelante- dije. La puerta se abrió lentamente y en esta apareció mi madre, tenía en las manos un recipiente lleno-chocolates, caramelos, paletas, gomas-dulces.

-sasuke-kun, ¿quieres unos antes de que los niños empiecen a tocar la puerta?

La mire fijamente, y después vi a los dulces.

-no gracias- termine, me voltee hacia la computadora para releer el mensaje.

-bueno no te molesto mas hijo- dijo dulcemente esta.

Cuando fije la viste nuevamente en el correo no estaba… estaba seguro que tenia la pagina abierta, no toque ninguna letra del teclado para que desapareciera, o se borrara era como si nunca me llego. Busque el mensaje en todas las carpetas pero no lo pude encontrar.

Me canse se buscarlo y medite si iría a la ridícula fiesta de ino.

Desgraciadamente había decidido no ir a la ridícula fiesta de ino, pero en eso llego naruto disfrazado de "príncipe azul" con unos pantaloncillos ajustados y todo. Me había reído como nunca en estos diez años que lo conocía, quise hasta sacarle fotos así que tuve la ¡escusa perfecta! Baje por unos sodas y subí con las sodas en una bandeja y mi madre atrás Mio, ella tenia una cámara y empezó a tomarle fotos al dobe.

-oye! Esto no era parte del trato! ¡Teme!- dijo con una mirada zorruna. Eso significaba problemas.

-¡señora, mama de teme! El también va a ir a la fiesta, solo que no sabe en que disfraz…¿nos puede ayudar?- dijo mirando fijamente a mi madre, el muy dobe sabia muy bien como manipular a mi madre.

Ella con un brillo extraño en los ojos, murmuro algo que no entendí muy bien y sen marcho dejándonos solos en la habitación. Naruto se sienta en la cama y yo en la silla del escritorio. Estaba un poco perturbado por la mirada de mi madre. En eso recuerdo.

-dobe, gaara dice que tu y Sakura están invitados a la fiesta de compromiso de el y si novia, es dentro de un mes. Traje FORMAL no esa cosa que llevas puesto!. Dije con una sonrisa arrogante.

El solo frunzo la frente, con cara de molestia. Tocaron la puerta de nuevo era mi madre, tenia un gran paquete negro.

-bueno, es algo viejo pero estoy segura que te puede servir hijo!-dijo muy ilusionada. Abrió la caja y saco un "trapo" negro, lo sacudió y salio polvo de el… ¿de que año era esa cosa? La respuesta no la quería averiguar.

-esto sigue en buen estado y como es Halloween no creo que alguien note se es viejo o nuevo, será mejor que te lo pruebes- dijo al salir-naruto, hay dulces abajo así dejamos a sasuke-kun cambiándose- dijo viendo el traje que tenia en mis manos, en eso se llevo al dobe y cerro la puerta.

El "trapo" era negro, no sabia muy buen que disfraz era esa cosa, si tela era muy suave. Suspire y me fui en dirección al baño.

El "trapo" no era tan "trapo" como pensé, no me quedaba muy ajustado como los pantaloncillos de naruto. Me mire en el espejo y me quedaban bien… era negro completamente, se notaba que en "sus" tiempos-hace décadas-era caro. Como un gótico.

-bueno-suspiro- es mejor que Ramen-dije, Salí de la habitación y baje las escaleras.

Ya abajo estaban el (príncipe ajustado) comiendo un pedazo de pastel de calabaza que mi madre preparo para ese día. Cuando entre a la cocina ambos se callaron, ¿Qué me veía mal? Mire a mi madre y ella solo me sonrío después pase mi vista al dobe, este solo estaba observándome y comiendo pastel naranja.

-ya…dobe vamos- dije con las llaves en la mano, mi madre se despidió de nosotros, antes que saliéramos de la cas estaban los primeros niños buscando "dulce o truco" en la puerta.

Salimos en dirección de la casa de ino, nadie hablo en el trayecto. Era de esperarse que Sakura ya estuviera en la casa de ino, eran extrañamente amigas. Llegamos a una hora justa, con el tráfico y demás cosas.

La casa de ino estaba muy bien arreglada a lo del tema (Halloween) era de dos pisos grande, en la entrada había un letrero que decía _"no hay dulces…!hay licor!"_

-que original- dije sin ánimos, lo mas seguro que iba a hacer en esta fiesta era, estar sentado en un sofá con todas las chicas-molestándome- y viendo como el dobe estaba con su novia u otras cosas peores.

-¡ya! Teme ¡estamos aquí!- dijo muy hiperactivo el dobe… ¿de donde sacaba tanta energía? Me pregunté. El dobe toco la puerta y abrió en ese momento me despedí de mi noche tranquilidad.

-ohh…!llegaste!-dijo ino, nos dejo pasar ya dentro el ambiente era totalmente diferente, algunos estaban bailando otros bebiendo, hablando entre otras cosas. Busco al dobe a mi alrededor y no lo veo !genial! pensé. Me quedare solo y no he tomado la primera copa.

Claro que le dobe estaba ocupado, tocando la anatomía de su novia mientras bailaban. Avia de que decir que el dobe tiene la misma mente zorruna que su padrino. Me quede sentado-como me imagine- en un sofá bebiendo un poco de mi trago favorito, no sabia cuanto tiempo me quede así, sentado observando como la gente bailaba, rechazando las muchas invitaciones para bailar de las chicas. Hasta que vi algo que me llamo la atención.

Eran dos personas, un chico blanco tan alto como yo llevaba puesto un traje de mesero. Estaba comiéndose con la mirada a la chica que era un año mayor que yo, creo que su nombre era ten ten o algo así. Sus ojos eran extraños, eran totalmente blancos. Y la otra persona era una chica estaba mas atrás de el… ¡esperen un momento! Era ella ¡la chica de la esquina! Todavía traía su vestido Branco con azul, pero estas ves no tenia los audífonos rojos.

Me pare, estaba decidió a saber el nombre de esa chica. Estaba cerca de donde estaba hasta que llego karin y empezó a "bailar" en mi alrededor, la ignore como pude y los busque ya no estaban. Los seguí buscando por toda la casa, no los encontré.

-¿me buscabas?-dijo una vos femenina detrás Mio. Me gire y allí estaba la hermosa chica que no podía sacar de mi cabeza toda la tarde. Ella me sonrío de una manera seductora yo no podía reaccionar. En eso fijo mí vista al chico que estaba con ella, estaba hablando con ten ten, esta solo sonreía bobamente.

-sácame a bailar…sasuke-kun- susurra en mi oído, no sabia como ella sabia mi nombre, ella me lleva a la pista de baile y bailamos lo mas pegados posibles. Ella solo sonríe de una manera demoníaca. Después de tres canciones vamos al bar y pedimos bebidas.

-salgamos de aquí… ¿si? Y así le damos la cola a un amigo con su nueva novia sasuke-Kun- no podía niégame a ella, estaba como hipnotizado por sus ojos blancos. Salimos de la casa, no sabía en que momento llegamos a un acantilado.

-sasuke-kun quédate en el auto- me dijo, me beso en los labios y salio. Puedo ver que en el acantilado esta ten ten y ese chica la besa tan apasionadamente que no puedo apartar la vista, después de eso el la empuja hacia la nada. Abro mis ojos con terror ¿Qué la lanzo? Estaba un poco perturbado, quise que mis brazos reaccionaran pero no podían.

Después de eso la bella chica, viene hacia mí dirección me sonríe y me dice:

-te dije que no me busque que no te encontrare, no me pienses que no te veré, pero no hiciste caso…sasuke-kun pero no me hiciste caso…- después de eso me besa, siento mi auto arrancar hacia el acantilado y después….

…oscuridad… solo a ella hinata mi hime….

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sigan leyendo.<p> 


	2. El Bosque Maldito

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad del maestro Kishimoto, sólo fueron tomamos prestados por cada uno de los participantes para hacer su respectivo One Shot.

Segundo participante del **_"Concurso De One Shot´s Terroríficos"_** de **Naruto All Project**/**Hinata Kisu**.

**Sobre:** Halloween.

* * *

><p><strong>El bosque maldito<strong>

* * *

><p>La música sonaba como fondo en un amplio salón de juegos, la mesa de billar era usada por un joven de cabellos rubios resplandecientes como el sol, ojos azules como el mismo océano, sus ojos no se despegaban de la figura de su compañero, un chico de cabellos negros con reflejos azules y ojos de un profundo negro. Ambos mantenían su concentración en el juego, pero en el momento que el taco de billar iba a golpear la bola blanca un grito los saco de su concentración.<p>

-¡tengo una idea!-ambos completamente furiosos observaron la joven de cabellos rosas y ojos jades que los había interrumpido.

-espero que sea bueno-dijo en un gruñido el azabache-estaba por ganarle al dobe.

-¡en tus sueños Sasuke-teme!-replico el rubio-¿Qué se te ocurrió Sakura-chan?

-no fue a mi-corrigió-fue a Hinata, yo solo arme la idea.

Naruto y Sasuke miraron a la peliazul que mantenía su mirada escondida por su flequillo y sus mejillas tenían su característico sonrojo.

-¿Qué dijiste hime?-pregunto con una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro.

-en dos días es Halloween, creo que deberíamos hacer algo-se apresuro a decir Sakura.

-e-etto el 30 podríamos hacer una fiesta-sugirió Hinata, al rubio se le formo una gran sonrisa.

-¡es genial!-exclamo eufórico.

-pero es algo típico-les recordó Sasuke, quien volvía su atención a la mesa de billar.

-eso mismo pensé yo-expreso Sakura-les tengo una propuesta.

-¿cuál?-esta vez fue Sasuke quien interrumpió.

-mañana 30 podemos irnos de campamento, ¿Qué les parece pasar la media noche del día de Halloween en el bosque?

El rubio y el azabache se miraron sin saber que decir, pues la idea sonaba tentadora, pero ir a ese bosque les hacia dudar.

-bien-acepto Naruto, Sasuke solo asintió.

-¡genial!-exclamaron ambas féminas.

-llamare a los chicos-aviso Sakura.

**30 de octubre**

La víspera de Halloween es una de las fechas mas esperadas por los niños, quienes ansían la llegada de la noche para pedir; dulce o truco, en cambio los viejos le temen por las leyendas que rondan por sus hogares desde antaño, ya que según esas leyendas en la víspera de Hallowen se abría hasta el primero de noviembre el portal entre este mundo con el otro.

Kushina y Minato observaban a su hijo, quien terminaba de arreglar su mochila, la pelirroja ya no sabia que hacer para impedir que su hijo fuera a esa excursión, ninguno de los dos deseaba ver a su primogénito ir a ese lugar, al conocido bosque de Konoha o como muchos lo nombraron el bosque de la muerte.

-naruto onegai no vayas-le pidió su madre por enésima vez, el menor volteo a mirarla.

-oka-san no insistas porque recibirás la misma respuesta, volveré el 31 al a…

-¡Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, te ordeno que no vayas!-un suspiro escapo de sus labios al oír la voz de su madre-ese lugar no es seguro.

-tu madre tiene razón-concordó Minato-muchas cosas pasan en esta fecha.

-volver el 31 al amanecer-se despidió mientras salía corriendo de la casa.

Pero todo se resume a esto, ¿Qué se puede esperar de un adolescente ante la orden de sus padres?, que desobedezca. El bosque de Konoha se veía claramente desde la ciudad, sus altos y frondosos árboles casi no permitían el paso de los rayos solares convirtiendo el lugar en algo lúgubre y sombrío. En un pequeño claro nueve jóvenes arreglaban todo para poder pasar la noche en la intemperie, los hombres armaban las tiendas de campañas y las mujeres apilaban la leña para la fogata. Cuando todo estuvo listo, la noche ya empezaba a cubrirlos con su oscuro manto, sin pensarlo o planearlo los nueve se sentaron alrededor de la fogata, las llamas les daban el calor que necesitaban en la fría noche.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-fue la pregunta de Rock Lee.

-¿saben la leyenda del bosque maldito?-todos se miraron entre si al escuchar la pregunta de Ino.

-¿Cuál Ino-chan?-la rubia sonrío al escuchar la voz de Naruto.

-me alegro que no la sepan-suspiro ante de comenzar su relato-hace unos 100 años cuando las guerras finalizaban en el país, una joven pareja huyo al bosque en busca de refugio con su pequeña hija de unos 10 años, los tres se ocultaron en una pequeña cabaña abandonada, la restauraron volviéndola su hogar, donde según ellos vivirían lejos de tanta destrucción y muerte, y así fue por unos meses o talvez semanas no se sabe con exactitud-hizo una pausa y miro a sus compañeros-una noche mientras cenaban la puerta de su hogar fue derribada por unos soldados, su esposo trato de protegerlas, sin embargo lo degollaron ante sus ojos, tomo a su hija en brazos y huyo por este mismo lugar, los soldados la perseguían deseosos de tenerla. La acorralaron cerca del río y le arrancaron a su hija de los brazos alejándola para siempre de ella, esa noche ella fue torturada y al final asesinada...

-¿Cómo sabes esa historia?-interrumpió kiba.

-esa niña fue criada por el general del ejercito y contó lo que le hicieron esa noche a sus padres, del resto pues fue contados por los soldados,-contesto-esa es la leyenda del bosque maldito, pero…

-¿Qué?- interrumpió la pelirrosa

-ella antes de morir juro que volvería por su amado y se lo llevaría con ella.

El silencio cubrió el espacio entre ella y sus compañeros, el aire frío de la noche los envolvió y las llamas se alzaron con el viento.

-mi abuela me había dicho algo así cuando era niña-hablo Tenten-pero no le creí.

-pueda que veamos su espíritu hoy-bromeo Ino.

-¡Estas loca!-Grito Kiba-¿Por qué tuvimos que venir aquí?

-si quieres te vas, pero cuidado cuando vayas solo-la Yamanaka le sonrío-¿te vas o no?

-y-yo voy a dormir-sin esperar que dijeran algo, el castaño se metió en su tienda de dormir, los demás rieron por el comportamiento de su amigo, así las horas siguieron pasando hasta ser media noche, cada uno se fue a su tienda demasiado cansado como para seguir contando las leyendas del pueblo.

Dentro de su tienda Naruto veía las sombras que se reflejaban desde el exterior, la tienda se estremecía con el viento, trato de relajarse y cerrar sus ojos y así dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, sin embargo, no lograba hacerlo sus sentidos estaban alertas cada ruido a su alrededor lo hacia estremecer. Una sombra con forma de persona se detuvo delante de su tienda, vio claramente como estiro su mano y toco la superficie de esta, pero se alejo a paso lento en la oscuridad del bosque.

"_¿será__alguno__de__los__chicos?__"__._Se pregunto mentalmente, tomo entre sus manos su linterna y luego de respirar profundo salio de su tienda adentrándose a cada paso al espeso bosque, la luna era semi cubierta por nubes de tormenta, las sombras de los árboles cubrían todo a su paso, de repente detuvo su andar… miro en todas direcciones pues sentía que algo lo miraba desde las sombras.

-¡Sasuke se que eres tu!-grito a la nada, solo el sonido de los grillos entre la hierba fue lo que escucho en respuesta-¿Sa-Sasuke?

Siguió avanzando esperando encontrar alguno de sus compañeros, su corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra sus costillas como si deseara romperlas. Trato de mirar la luna, pero esta apenas y se veía por los alto y frondoso de los árboles, se aferro con fuerza de su linterna que temblaban entre sus manos, el pulso se le aceleraba cada vez que avanzaba, sentía que algo o alguien lo observaba, su mente le gritaba que saliera de allí, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, el impulso de mirar atrás se hizo presente, pero su intuición le decía que no lo hiciera.

Se detuvo al sentir un aire frío envolverlo, frente a él se vio una silueta acercarse, cuando la enfoco con la luz esta no estaba, quiso regresar por donde vino, sin embargo al voltear vio la misma silueta, su cuerpo temblaba del miedo, retrocedió asustado, pero al hacerlo cayo al suelo y su linterna se apago dejando todo en penumbras, gateo buscando su linterna al dar con ella trato de encenderla, pero esta no lo hacia, pasos se oían tras de él, volteo con los nervios a flor de piel, en ese momento se arrepintió de hacerlo, tras un arbusto se veía una especie de vestido blanco.

-de-dejen la broma-por instinto retrocedió, al voltear se encontró con lo mismo, el canto de los búhos y el aullar de los lobos, trataban de competir con el loco palpitar de su corazón, lentamente retrocedió al verle acercarse.

La luna salio entre las nubes alumbrando el rostro del desconocido, su vestido blanco competía con lo pálido de su piel, el rostro lo mantenía agachado, lentamente se acercaba, Naruto retrocedió nuevamente el ver su acto, su rostro se fue alzando poco a poco, dejándole ver al rubio unos ojos blancos sin vida alguna, sus labios morados por el frío o algo mas, un rastro de sangre descendía desde su frente hasta su cuello. Armando de todo el valor que poseía Naruto se levanto y corrió de regreso al campamento… quiso voltear para asegurarse si lo seguía, sin embargo no fue necesario hacerlo delante de él apareció de nuevo, sus ojos blancos estaban fijos en él.

"_¡vete!__"_-esa palabra se repetía como eco en su mente, deseaba gritar y pedir ayuda, aunque, le era imposible su voz no salía, la mujer alzo su brazo derecho dejando ver su mano blanquecina y esquelética bajo la manga de su vestido.

Se acerco a él formando una sonrisa en sus morados y agrietados labios, Naruto cayo nuevamente al suelo, sin lograr levantarse se arrastro hacia atrás, su camino se vio frustrado al chocar con un árbol, quiso levantarse pero sus piernas no respondían, la mujer toco con su mano sus hebras doradas.

-estaremos juntos de nuevo, amado mío-se escucho por primera vez su voz.

"_¡no,__vete!__¡__Ayúdenme!__"__._Lo último que vieron sus ojos azules fue la oscuridad absorberlo.

-Dobe…dobe ¡Naruto!-el rubio abrió sus ojos azules topándose con unos negros-al fin despiertas.

-Sa-Sasuke…la mujer do…-sus amigos lo veían con preocupación.

-Naruto-kun pasaste la noche con fiebre-el rubio observo a Hinata-Sakura-chan y yo estuvimos cuidándote, ¿con que mujer soñaste?

-sue-ño-Tartamudeo confundido-¡no fue un sueño! Ella es real, este lugar esta maldito, ¡vámonos!

-como digas-hablo su mejor amigo.

A lo lejos oculta por los frondosos arbustos, una mujer de ojos blancos los veían partir, sus ojos lloraban sangre mientras la oscuridad la absorbía.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sigan leyendo.<p> 


	3. El Vampiro De Mis Pesadillas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad del maestro Kishimoto, sólo fueron tomamos prestados por cada uno de los participantes para hacer su respectivo One Shot.

Tercer participante del **_"Concurso De One Shot´s Terroríficos"_** de **Naruto All Project**/**Hinata Kisu**.

**Sobre:** Halloween.

* * *

><p><strong>El vampiro de mis pesadillas<strong>

* * *

><p>Él la observaba.<p>

La observaba todas las noches y eso la asustaba.

Sabía que la miraba.

Sabía que entraba a su habitación todas las noches.

Sabía que él se sentaba en su cama, la acariciaba, la tocaba.

Pero sobre todo sabía que él lamía su cuello, saboreando.

Aun podía ver esa sonrisa sádica en su boca, la sangre rodando por sus labios y los colmillos que tanto sobresalían, mostrándose orgullosos.

Cuando se iba, ella se sentaba en su cama a llorar maldiciendo una y mil veces el momento en el que lo había conocido.

Aun recordaba aquella fatídica noche. Ella había decidido ir a bailar, después de todo era un sábado por la noche y tenia ganas de salir.

Se vistió con un corto vestido negro con volados, sin mangas, pegado a su figura, tacones de aguja y dejó que su largo pelo rubio cayera libremente por su espalda.

Rímel, rubor y brillo de labios era todo lo que llevaba, era joven con belleza natural, no necesitaba molestos cosméticos que al final solo harían que su envejecimiento fuera aun más rápido.

Tomo su bolso y, aun que algo en su interior le decía que no saliera, no le hizo caso y se fue.

Llego a un club nocturno alejado de su casa, no quería encontrarse con nadie conocido, esa era una de aquellas noches en las que quería bailar libremente sin nadie que la limitara o le dijera que era hora de irse.

Entro al local, no se sorprendió al escuchar a estridente música, tampoco de las personas que bailaban y saltaban como si no hubiera un mañana, al contrario, empezó a bailar al ritmo de la música y así siguió hasta que no pudo más y se acerco a la barra de licores llamando al bar tender, pero antes de que pudiera pedir algo un Martini estaba frente a ella.

Miró hacia su lado derecho para encontrarse con un hombre de pelo corto, negro y liso, piel empalidecida como fantasma. Sus ojos estaban totalmente serrados y en sus labios pudo notar una sonrisa, algo aterradora.

Su vestimenta era totalmente negra, camisa pantalones y zapatos, a excepción de una chaqueta de color gris oscuro a la altura de sus rodillas.

-No gracias – se negó –no bebo nada de parte de un desconocido –le dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, el chico se acerco más a el y la piel se le erizo.

-Eso esta bien –dijo el con voz profunda y calmada –Después de todo, no puedes beber todo lo que te da un vampiro –ella se rió pensando que era un chiste, pero al momento de que él abriera sus ojos pudo sentir como sí la música y toda las personas que estaban a su alrededor se detuvieran, trato de mover su cuerpo pero no pudo, era como si estuviera quedado hipnotizada al ver los profundos ojos negros de aquel misterioso hombre, sin que ella pudiera percatarse su cuerpo empezó a moverse acercándose a el casi contra su voluntad.

Cuando estuvieron a poca distancia pudo sentir como él acercaba su boca al cuello de ella, lo beso, lo olfateo y lo lamio, una corriente eléctrica paso por todo su cuerpo, pero no de excitación, sino de miedo.

-Delicioso –susurro el a su oído mientras que una de sus manos se posaba en la cadera de la rubia, acerco sus labios a los de ella apresándolos en un beso, sus ojos se ensancharon y en lo único que pensaba era en ¿qué estaba pasando?

Cuando el cerro los ojos todo volvió a la normalidad, al recuperar el control total de su cuerpo lo empujo lejos de ella, antes de irse la miro con una sonrisa y empezó a caminar hacia la salida de aquel lugar.

Ella volvió a la pista de baile mientras trataba de despejar su mente de todo lo sucedido anteriormente, pero no podía olvidarlo, a pesar de todo seguía bailando y después de varias copas ya no se acordaba de nada.

Pero esa noche no bailo con ningún hombre.

Cuando decidió irse era ya muy tarde por la noche, faltaban pocas horas para que amaneciera, salió un poco mareada por todo lo que había tomado, trataba de mantenerse en pie, le era muy difícil puesto a que no estaba acostumbrada a beber tanto como lo había echo esa noche.

Se tambaleaba, tropezaba de vez en cuando y luego caía, era realmente molesto pero luego se acostumbro.

A medida que caminaba podía escuchar como un extraño ruido se hacia cada vez más sonoro, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se percato de que el ruido eran… gemidos de una mujer.

Con curiosidad se acerco al callejón de donde salían esos gemido, dudo pues su padre siempre le había dicho que la curiosidad era el peor enemigo del hombre, trato de evitarlo y hacer caso de las sabias palabras de su padre, pero la inquietud que sentía ante el misterio de aquellos sonidos le gano, así que no pudo hace más que asomar la cabeza por un lado del oscuro callejón.

Habían dos personas, uno aparentaba ser un hombre y otra era la mujer que momentos antes soltaba los gemidos y que ahora se encontraba inerte entre los brazos de aquel hombre, ella se encontraba encorvado mientras que, a su parecer, besaba el cuello de la mujer.

Se exalto al ver como el rostro del hombre empezó a levantar el rostro, se congelo, era el mismo hombre del club, el mismo que ahora le sonreía con los labios cubiertos del liquido carmesí que emanaba del cuello de aquella mujer que yacía en sus brazos que ya se encontraba empalidecida por la falta de sangre en su organismo mientras que aquel sujeto que le había robado su ultimo suspiro de vida la dejaba caer secamente y se acercaba a ella.

Cuando el estuvo lo suficientemente seca ella reacciono y empezó a correr tratando de alejarse de el, pero su intento parecía ser en vano, lágrimas de frustración empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, frustración por la situación en la que se encontraba, frustración por quererse alejar de el y no poder, frustración por sentirse tan débil y patética como nunca se había sentido.

De repente uno de sus tacones de rompió provocando que se tropezara, miro hacia atrás y lo vio acercándose a ella a paso lento, se sentó y trato de quitar las correas que amarraban sus tacones, pero era una misión casi imposible ya que sus dedos se resbalaban a causa del nerviosismo que sentía.

-¡Por favor, déjame en paz! –le grito con desesperación sin dejar de tratar de quitarse los tacones, las lágrimas no cesaban y caían libremente por sus mejillas, logro por fin quitarse los tacones, pero ya era tarde, el extraño se encontraba frente a ella propinándole un pequeño empujón y acostándola completamente en el piso, se posó encima de ella mientras que se sostenía con los brazos para no aplastarla, abrió sus ojos posándolos en los de ella y empezó a hablar.

-Yamanaka Ino –pronuncio su nombre lentamente en voz roca, ella sintió estremecerse –Eres una criatura exótica e interesante, eres adictiva –le susurro para luego empezar a descender su rostro hasta que sus labios se juntaron, ella cerro los ojos fuertemente deseando que lo que le estaba pasando fuera una pesadilla, volvió a abrir los ojos pero el ya no estaba, trato de controlar su respiración pero los sollozos que escapaban de su boca se lo impedían.

Tapo su rostro con ambas manos y lloró sin consuelo, después de ese suceso las cosas empeoraron, la primera semana podía sentir la mirada de aquel ser en su nuca, podía sentir como la seguía a todas partes, por esa razón dejo de salir por las noches y se acostaba temprano para escapar a su mundo y que esa sensación desapareciera, sin tener éxito alguno.

La semana siguiente se percato de que cuando ella dormía el entraba a su habitación y empezaba a tocarla, pasaba sus manos por sus piernas, por su estomago y a veces por su cara, olía su cabello, besaba su boca…

Lamía su cuello…

Con la desesperación corriendo por sus venas dejo de dormir ya que había descubierto que si no dormía el no entraba a su cuarto, bebía café, comía gran cantidad de dulce e incluso se ponía sus audífonos y oía música a gran volumen para no dormirse, pero cuando se asomaba por el lumbral ahí estaba el, viendo hacia su ventana y sonriendo cuando la veía, mientras que ella se asustaba cada vez más.

-Ino –le llamaban sus amigas, cuando volteaba a verlas podía notar la preocupación en su rostro, pero ella lo tomaba como pena y esto simplemente la hastiaba –Ino ¿estas bien? –pregunto la chica que conocía desde la infancia, Sakura Haruno, su mejor amiga y confidente.

-Estoy bien –le respondía ella con irritación.

-¿E-estas segura? U-últimamente estas muy irritable y más… delgada –Ino volteo a ver a su otra amiga de ojos blancos, Hinata Hyuga quien era la que ahora trataba de agarrarle la mano, pero ella solo la hecho para atrás con molestia.

-¡Ya les dije que estoy bien! ¿Pueden dejarme en paz? –les grito, ambas chicas abrieron los ojos con sorpresa pues que ella nunca les había gritado de esa forma, pero a Ino no le importo y empezó a caminar hacia algún lugar lejos de ellas, escucho un sollozo de Hinata, pero no se detuvo.

Llego hasta una pequeña colina alejada de la universidad, era uno de esos lugares dentro del campus en el que casi no iban muchas personas. Se acostó en el pasto a ver las nubes tal y como hacia Shikamaru, uno de sus mejores amigos varones y ex novio.

Pronto sintió como el sueño la invadía, sus ojos le pesaban y al final se permitió dormir, después de todo aun era de día, seguro el no aparecería, no podía aparecer.

Cuando se quedo profundamente dormida seño que estaba en un bosque oscuro, con un largo y negro vestido de falda con volados que no le pertenecían, trato de identifica aquel lugar pero no se parecía a ninguno en el que haya estado antes.

Escucho una rama romperse, con miedo voltio rápidamente hacia donde escucho el ruido encontrándose con nada más que arboles.

Entonces escucho otro ruido, esta vez una risa, se congelo cuando él apareció frente a ella, corrió tratando de alejarse de el.

-No puedes escapar de mi –escucho un susurro en el viento –eres mía-.

-¡No! ¡Déjame tranquila! –Grito, sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse, vio las luces de la ciudad a lo lejos lo cual le indicaba la salida de aquel tenebroso lugar, pero al pisar su vestido se tropezó cayendo boca abajo, sintió la presencia de el cerca de ella y grito nuevamente -¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me persigues? –preguntaba entrecortadamente.

-No te persigo, solo reclamo lo que es mío –dijo el, no sabia de donde venia su voz, todo parecía dar vueltas a su alrededor y sin darse cuenta sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse lentamente –en cuanto a mi identidad muy pronto la sabrás, solo es cuestión de tiempo –.

Despertó exaltada, con la respiración entre cortada y las lagrimas ya rodando por su mejillas, ese sueño había sido tan real que incluso aun podía sentir la presencia de aquel hombre que la acosaba, miro a todos lados y se encontró sola en el mismo lugar en el que se había quedado dormida y se percato, por la posición del sol, de que ya era tarde, rápidamente busco su celular y confirmo su sospecha.

Se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y empezó a correr hacia la universidad, noto que los pasillos estaban completamente desiertos. Siguió corriendo pero se detuvo al creer ver una sombra y cuando se detuvo para observar con más cuidado se dio cuenta de que no había nada, o eso creyó. Se concentro en llegar a su ultima clase, al doblar la esquina de los pasillos se detuvo en seco al verlo del otro lado del pasillo, quiso correr pero ya era tarde, el la había empujando contra la pared juntando sus cuerpos y limitándole el paso poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, acercó su boca al oído de la rubia y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, la rubia dejo caer su bolso en donde llevaba todo el material de la universidad por causa de la impresión que le había causado tal acto.

-Ya te lo dije, por más que trates no puedes escapar –le susurro al oído, Ino lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y noto que estaba sonriendo prepotentemente –y muy pronto estaremos juntos hasta la eternidad –abrió la boca y sus colmillos salieron relucientemente al aire, mediante se acercaban a su cuello parecían crecer, la rubia abrió los ojos a más no poder y empezó a gritar.

-¡No!-exclamo, se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos y se deslizo por la pared escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas, poco después noto los murmullos que escuchaba a su alrededor, levanto el rostro para ver como las demás personas que se encontraban en ese pasillo empezaban a susurrarse unos a otros mientras la miraban como si estuviera loca, miro a todas partes y noto que todos la miraban así, todos menos sus amigas que la miraban con preocupación.

Extendió una mano hacia ellas, pero al notar esto Sakura voltio la cara, ignorándola y tomando de la mano a Hinata llevándosela lejos, la Hyuga seguía mirándola con preocupación mientras que Sakura se la llevaba, pero lo que más le había dolido fue ver como su amiga peli azul tambien volteaba el rostro acelerando un poco el paso.

Abrió los ojos a más n o poder, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, sus amigas la abandonaban, la dejaban.

Tomo su bolso y lo abrazo a su pecho para luego empezar a correr, ya no sentía las lagrimas caer por sus mejillas por que ya no tenia lagrimas que llorar, aun podía sentir su rostro como si estuviera pelado por tantas de esas gotas que había derramado. Corrió hacia la puerta de la universidad con la intención de llegar lo más pronto posible hasta su hogar y tirarse sobre su cama para intentar ahogarse con su almohada, pero antes de poder salir a tiempo de sus pensamientos choco contra la espalda de alguien provocando que la rubia callera.

-Lo siento –se disculpo en un susurro mientras se frotaba la nariz.

-No te preocupes Ino, no pasa nada –el corazón de la rubia se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Naruto, el chico que le gustaba desde que se graduó.

-Naruto ¿Qué tal? –le saludo con algo de emoción en su voz.

-Estoy bien, gracias –sonrió mostrando todos los dientes, de un momento a otro empezó pasar su mano por su nuca, Ino sabia que el solo hacia eso cuando se ponía nervioso pero a ella le encantaba verlo así –Ino, me preguntaba si tu… ¿quieres salir con… migo? –pregunto mientras desviaba la mirada y se sonrojaba, Ino tambien se sonrojó, iba a decirle que si, pero en cuanto miro a la calle que estaba frente ella y a espaldas de Naruto, vio al hombre de pelo negro que la atormentaba con el seño fruncido, sus ojos abiertos y un brillo de peligro en ellos. Ino abrió los ojos a más no poder, lo miraba a el y miraba a Naruto temiendo por lo que le pudiera hacer a este ultimo, así que hizo lo que tenia que hacer…

A pesar de que eso implicara lastimarse a sí misma…

-No –le respondió lo más fríamente posible bajando su rostro y ocultándolo tras su flequillo, pudo sentir la sorpresa del rubio y eso fue lo que más le dolió –No quiero verte nunca Naruto… lo siento –y sin más que decir empezó a correr lejos de el, escucho como el rubio la llamaba pero no le hizo caso, no quería mirar atrás por que si lo hacia se derrumbaría.

Sin mirar a ningún lado empezó a cruzar la gran avenida que la separaba del camino a su casa. De pronto empezó a sentir vértigo, todo a su alrededor se movía a diferentes direcciones y esto hizo que se detuviera en medio de uno de lo carriles. Un gran camión que se acercaba a ella de manera rápida, el estridente ruido del claxon del camión golpeaba sus oídos con violencia, trato de moverse pero le era casi imposible ya que sentía que se caería.

Empezó a ver el camión extrañamente lejano y borroso, la respiración empezó a fallarle, sus rodillas temblaban, todo empezaba a ponerse oscuro lentamente y se sintió caer, espero caer en la fría calle pero el golpe nunca llego, antes de cerrar los ojos completamente vio el rostro pálido de su acosador con una sonrisa en los labios.

Todo se volvió negro.

…

…

…

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, pestaño varias veces pero no había luz a la cual acostumbrarse, sin embargo sabia que; estaba sobre una cama que no era la suya, ya que en esta en la que se encontraba era más grande, como tipo matrimonial.

Busco la orilla de la cama y cuando la encontró se sentó, trato de ponerse de pie y al lograrlo las velas se encendieron solas, esto la asusto, pero lo que más le asusto fue saber que ya no tenia su ropa puesta y que solo permanecía con su ropa interior.

-Veo que ya despertaste –dijo la voz desde un rincón en donde se encendieron las velas que momentos antes se encontraban apagadas, brinco de la sorpresa y casi por instinto cubrió sus pechos con sus manos, lo miro horrorizada y el pareció entender la preocupación tras su mirada –no te preocupes, no te he hecho nada –trato de tranquilizarla con su voz suave pero claro que no había funcionado.

-¿Donde estamos? ¿Por que me trajiste aquí? –pregunto entrecortadamente dando algunos paso atrás al notar que el se acercaba, siendo sus intentos fallidos al chocarse con un buró de mediano tamaño que se encontraba a su espalda.

-Este, mi doncella, es mi palacio donde habitaremos por el resto de nuestras vidas –dijo el.

-¡Yo no quiero vivir aquí! Quiero volver a mi casa –le grito ella con desesperación.

-Me temó que eso no se puede querida –respondió el dándole una sonrisa falsa –después de todo ¿Quién quiere estar en un lugar en el que nadie lo conoce? Es una perdida de tiempo –le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano, ella trato de zafarse del agarre pero el era más fuerte y no se notaba que estuviera haciendo algún esfuerzo.

-¿Qu-qué quieres decir? –le pregunto con miedo ahora viendo como él ponía un vestido junto con un hermoso juego de joyería sobre la cama de la cual ella se había levantado anteriormente.

-Muy pronto lo sabrás, por el momento compláceme con tu presencia para recorrer junto a ti esta solitaria casa –le dijo mientras que se acercaba a su rostro depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios para luego salir de la habitación, dándole la privacidad que necesitaba para cambiarse. Ella no entendía ese repentino cambio en el, desde la noche en que la había empezado a acosar nunca le había dado tal espacio.

Diez minutos después decidió salir para encontrárselo a el frente a la puerta mientras le ofrecía su mano, ella puso su mano sobre la de el después de dudar un poco, pero pensó en que el tenia todas las cartas sobre la mesa y si hacia algo mal ese podría ser su fin.

El le mostro todo, desde la sala hasta el comedor, las habitaciones, los distintos jardines de aquel castillo, incluso entró al salón de música que se encontraba al final del pasillo de el segundo nivel, al pasar por el corredor que la llevaba hasta su habitación noto una secuencia de cuadros de distintos paisajes: un campo de flores, montañas, un valle, una playa, un atardecer, el mar, etc. Pero el que más le sorprendió fue ver una pintura de ella en el bosque con el mismo vestido que llevaba en su sueño enmarcado un marco plateado, pero toda esta secuencia se le hacia extraña ¿Por qué pondría un cuadro de ella al lado de todos esos paisajes? Algo le daba un mal presentimiento de todo eso.

Duro semanas en ese lugar, la oscuridad y la soledad la estaban llevando hacia la locura.

Uno de esos días el la había sacado al jardín donde la esperaba una gran variedad de postres sobre una pequeña mesa la cual incluía una sombrilla de color negro que cubría aquellos postres del sol, el la invito a sentarse y a pesar de que así lo hizo no comió nada de lo que se encontraba en aquella mesa.

Después de pasar toda la tarde en el jardín el la guío a la habitación de la que había salido una hora antes, el abrió los ojos y al ella verlo directamente a los ojos callo en su trampa instantáneamente, la condujo a la cama acostándola en ella sin que la rubia se opusiera a nada, la despojo de sus ropas junto con las de él, le sostuvo el cuello mientras que acercaba su boca a este y sus colmillos empezaron a aparecer para luego clavarlos en el cuello de la rubia sin ningún tipo de piedad justamente cuando ella despertaba del trance.

Esa noche él hizo lo que quiso con su cuerpo mientras que ella sollozaba en voz baja.

Al día siguiente cuando despertó se encontró sola, se sentía vacía y despojada de su ser, miro hacia todos lados y al no notarlo ahí busco alguna ropa con la cual cubrirse, encontró una camisa blanca y un bóxer, pero no le importo y se los puso, tampoco le importo el hecho de que estaba descalza, tenia que salir antes de que él volviera.

Miro por la ventana y noto que un poco más abajo se encontraba un pequeño cobertizo, con cuidado se sentó en la ventana para luego intentar tirarse sobre el techado del cobertizo, al momento de tirarse uno de sus pies de resbalo y rodo por el techo inclinado para luego caer al suelo cayendo sobre su espalda.

El fuerte dolor del impacto le impedía levantarse pero todo le dolía de maceado como para hacerlo, pero tenia que escapar de aquel lugar a como diera costo.

Se levanto y con un gran esfuerzo empezó a correr sin percatarse de que alguien la observaba desde la ventana de la que había saltado momentos antes, este con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

Ino corrió hasta encontrar los limites de aquel castillo, los cueles eran separados por una cerca de alambre de púas, sin dudar un momento tomo uno de aquellos alambres sintiendo como las púas se clavaban en sus manos y lo alzo para pasar entre ellas, su piel se rasguñaba al rozar aquellos picos pero le resto importancia, la libertad estaba cerca, podía sentirlo.

No supo cuanto tiempo corrió a través del bosque pero cuando llego a su final se encontró en medio de la carretera principal que guiaba a la población en donde vivía y entonces empezó a correr a lo largo de toda la carretera.

No supo por cuantas horas había corrido solo sabia que por fin había llegado a su destino, siguió corriendo con dirección a su casa pasando por la universidad y vio a sus amigas caminando de salida, sintió una alegría tremenda al verlas y corrió hacia ellas tirándose a los brazos de Sakura para abrasarla.

-¡¿Pero que…? –trato de gritar la peli rosa.

-¡Sakura, Hinata! –grito la rubia, con los ojos cristalizados de la alegría.

-¿Qui-quien eres? –pregunto la Haruno con mirada de temor, Ino abrió los ojos a más no poder sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

-Soy yo Sakura, Ino –le respondió pero la peli rosa seguía mirándola como si estuviera loca, la rubia la soltó y miro la Hyuga quien dio un salto hacia atrás –Hi-Hinata, tu te acuerdas de mi ¿cierto? –le pregunto con temor.

-N-no, lo siento –le respondió mientras se escondía tras la espalda de Sakura.

-Yo no se quien eres, pero será mejor que… -pero no termino al escuchar como alguien la llamaba, Ino abrió los ojos más que antes al ver como Naruto besaba a Sakura.

-Naruto…-susurro en voz baja esta vez sintiendo sus lagrimas caer.

-¿Eh, te conozco? –preguntó rascando su cabeza con cara de duda y mirando hacia otro lado, cuando volvió a mirar hacia el lugar donde ella estaba se percato de que la chica había salido corriendo hacia el otro lado de la calle.

Ino corrió sin saber lo que estaba pasando ¿Por qué sus amigas no la recordaban? ¿Por qué Naruto no la recordaba? No sabia que hacer, se sentía desesperada, no sabía que hacer y siguió corriendo hasta su casa, tenia que averiguar que estaba pasando.

Llego a la puerta de su casa y al descubrir que estaba serrada busco la llave que estaba escondida dentro del timbre descompuesto y abrió la puerta solo para encontrarse con su padre frente a ella apuntándole con un arma.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto el imponente hombre ferozmente.

-¿Papá? Soy yo, Ino, tu hija –le respondió tratando de sonreír mientras se señalaba a si misma.

-¡Tonterías! Mi hija murió junto con su madre en un accidente automovilístico –grito el hombre frunciendo el seño.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Sigo viva papá, mamá fue la única que murió en ese accidente –le dijo, el hombre apretó los labios fuertemente, obviamente el no le creía -¡Ya se! La foto… -y lo tomo de la mano dirigiéndose con aquel hombre hacia el gran comedor en donde se encontraba la foto que se había tomado junto a él el día en el que lo habían nombrado general de la fuerzas armadas, pero la sorpresa llego a la rubia al ver que en la gran foto al pie de la mesa solo se encontraba la imagen de su padre.

-Mi hija murió junto con su madre hace ya diecisiete años y medio, a la edad de tres años –conto el rubio con rencor en su voz –no ahí ninguna forma de que seas ella, ya estuve en el cementerio el día en el que su pequeño cuerpo calcinado fue enterrado –finalizo.

-No… -susurro –no, no, no ¡No! –gritaba ella mientras corría con sus pies descalzos a través de la sala levantado cada marco que encontraba, buscando sus fotos, encontrándose siempre con lo mismo; una imagen de su padre… solo.

-¡Ya es suficiente! –grito el señor Yamanaka tomando a Ino del brazo y tirándola a la calle, cerrando la puerta tras de el.

"_Me temó que eso no se puede querida…" _Ahora entendía sus palabras _"después de todo ¿Quién quiere estar en un lugar en el que nadie lo conoce?" _El había causado todo esto, él había hecho que todos se olvidaran de ella, él había robado su vida…

Luego de varios minutos ahí tirada la rubia se levanto sin emitir ningún ruido, sus ojos habían perdido todo rastro de vida, ahora solo era un cuerpo vacio que caminaba con un solo rumbo fijo…

El precipicio…

Al llegar miro al fondo del precipicio pero no pensó nada y dio un paso posándose en la orilla de aquel que seria su final, antes de dar el último paso escucho un susurro a su oído…

_-Nos vemos en la puerta del infierno –_y antes de que ella pudiera retroceder, él ya la había empujado.

El pelinegro miro al fondo del precipicio.

_Nada_

Volvió al castillo y miro todos cuadros hasta llegar al último de ellos, al más grande y sonrió al ver como la silueta de la rubia desaparecía de la imagen…

Al final del día Yamanaka Ino _nunca existió…_

* * *

><p>Sigan leyendo.<p> 


	4. Nunca Solo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad del maestro Kishimoto, sólo fueron tomamos prestados por cada uno de los participantes para hacer su respectivo One Shot.

Cuarto participante del **_"Concurso De One Shot´s Terroríficos"_** de **Naruto All Project**/**Hinata Kisu**.

**Sobre:** Halloween.

* * *

><p><strong>Nunca solo<strong>

* * *

><p>"Manda viene a por ti,<p>

Manda es fuerte,

Observa sus ojos, y pierde tu alma,

Manda es el terror, el terror que descansa en todos nosotros".

El Halloween para los grandes sapos del Monte Myōbokuzan es una festividad de recuerdo, recuerdo de las perdidas, de aquellos que ya no se encuentran con ellos, los que los han dejado, pero cuyas almas siempre los acompañan. En estas fechas más que nunca, ya que sus espíritus los visitan, para recordarles que nunca estarán solos, y que deben seguir adelante.

Para las serpientes, el Halloween es un placer, una fiesta de destrucción y muerte. Los espíritus bajan, pero no quieren volver solos, y entonces, hierven en la sangre de sus descendientes, llenándolos de la furia que necesitan para tomar tantas almas como sea posible, almas que llenen los huecos eternos del mas allá.

Los sapos nunca se entrometen con las serpientes, los pocos que lo hicieron, solo fueron una suma para ese ritual de sangre y decadencia, y un nombre mas en las tumbas, para ser recordado al año siguiente. Pero incluso aunque ellos no deben entrometerse con los rituales ajenos, el hecho de ver tantas almas, humanas y animales, siendo tomadas, los llenaba de una ira absoluta, es el desprecio a todo lo que esas fechas para ellos representan, unas fechas en las que no deben sumarse pérdidas, sino solo recordarlas, y rogar porque disminuyan cada vez más.

Gamabunta no disfruta de los festejos, nunca lo hizo desde pequeño, para él recordar no sirve, se pierde tiempo que puede servir para defender lo que uno valora, para que las cosas queden como vida, y no como vanos recuerdos.

Esta noche, sin embargo, ha decidido acompañar a sus hijos, ya que este año, él si perdió algo, al único ser humano al que ha respetado.

Gamabunta sabe de las fiestas de depravación que las serpientes realizan a tan solo unos pocos kilómetros de donde se encuentran las tumbas ceremoniales de los grandes sapos, y lo llena de cólera sentir que todos se quedan quietos, como si no escucharan la destrucción y el dolor que mana por el aire.

Nadie llega a verlo cuando se marcha, veloz como el rayo, sabe a dónde debe ir, sabe de quién debe vengarse, y sabe como terminar con esto para siempre.

Lo ve, Manda, el rey de las serpientes, una criatura vil y despiadada, a la que sin embargo, respeta, aunque solo un poco. ¿Quién mas osaría dirigir a tan siniestro grupo?

Las demás serpientes quieren atacar, pero se contienen, Gamabunta no es alguien que merezca una muerte como cualquier otra, solo Manda tiene derecho a tomar esa decisión.

Ambas bestias se observan, saben que el resultado de la pelea podría cambiar todo.

—Manda, ¿cómo osas llenar de muerte estos paramos? —las palabras de Gamabunta muestran respeto, aunque no cualquiera lo notaria.

—Te equivocas, Gamabunta, mis hermanos y yo no lo llenamos de muerte, lo llenamos de vida, de todas las almas que liberamos de sus débiles e inútiles cascaras de carne —Manda, en cambio, al hablar, parecía burlarse, y estaba teniendo un efecto negativo en el otro.

—Veo que las palabras no llegaran al frio corazón que esconde esa piel de lagarto, te propongo un reto, una pelea, si ganas, podrás hacer lo que desees conmigo, pero si yo gano, tú y tu raza se marcharan para no volver.

—Por esta noche, tal vez, pero no puedo prometerte nada más.

—Que así sea.

Las serpientes rodearon a ambos contendientes. Gamabunta sintió algo extraño en ellas, oscuridad, pero no como la que esos fríos animales expresan siempre, esta era peor.

—Te has metido en algo que no puedes comprender, sapo —dijo Manda con una voz un poco más grave que de costumbre—. Y ahora, pagaras por ello.

Frente a los ojos de Gamabunta, Manda se deshizo en miles de pequeñas víboras, que se acercaron a su cuerpo, intentando subírsele. Desenvainando un cuchillo, el sapo se defendió, pero le costaba mucho, tendría que realizar algún jutsu. El horror finalmente llego a él cuando se dio cuenta que no podía hacer ninguno por mas que se esforzaba.

Las pequeñas víboras finalmente llegaron a su cuerpo, el toque quemaba, como acido, pero llegaba mas allá, una terrible opresión dominó los poros del arrugado cuerpo, que con sus ojos empezó a notar como a su alrededor no había nadie más.

Pegando un salto, logro quitarse a las víboras de encima, no le habían dejado ninguna marca, pero no se sentía de esa forma.

— ¿Lo sientes?

Gamabunta miró a todos lados, pero no vio a Manda. La voz que había escuchado claramente era la de este, pero sonaba más fría, más lejana, más opresiva.

No pasó nada en ese momento, pero a la vez pasó todo. La oscuridad de los alrededores se volvió diferente, aunque permanecía igual, pero Gamabunta se sintió solo y desesperado, como si fuera aplastado lentamente por aquello que lo rodeaba, o mejor dicho, que no lo rodeaba, ya que solo era la nada, su única compañía.

No quiso pedir ayuda, pero su alma clamaba por hacerlo, no podía saber que pasaba, solo sabía que algo pasaba, que algo lo estaba superando.

—Estamos contigo, Gamabunta —se escuchó una voz llena de luz. Al darse vuelta, el sapo se sorprendió al ver amigos y familiares que habían muerto hacía tiempo ya, como si nada hubiera pasado. No pudo evitar que eso le llenara de alegría el corazón.

Pero al instante todo se desvaneció, como niebla deshaciéndose, las figuras fueron marchándose hasta no dejar nada detrás.

—No —Gamabunta corrió hacia ellas, pero no tenía nada que tocar—. No me dejen solo, no quiero estar solo, no de nuevo.

Debajo de sus pies, saliendo de la tierra, miles de formas salieron, y comenzaron a acercarse a él, sus ojos no tenían vida, y sus pieles se encontraban grises y descascaradas.

—Nosotros siempre estamos contigo —dijeron con una voz sepulcral, pero que a la vez resultaba atractiva.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —el jefe sapo sacó su cuchillo, pero aunque pasaba a través de sus lentos atacantes, no les hacía nada. Intento huir, pero descubrió que su cuerpo no se movía según su voluntad.

— ¿No nos reconoces? —dijeron las extrañas apariciones, mientras algunas, serpientes gigantescas, empezaron a enrollarse alrededor de Gamabunta, de forma suave, como madres acurrucando a sus niños —. Siempre estamos contigo.

Gamabunta seguía intentando liberarse, pero entonces, una por una, las fue reconociendo a todas. Eran las vidas que había tomado, ya sea en una batalla, en una simple pelea, o incluso en un accidente, todas ellas estaban ahí, y todas lo observaban, el espectáculo resultaba desagradable, pero a la vez dulce.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?, ¿qué clase de truco es este?

Gamabunta intentaba explicar lo que pasaba, no podía comprender que simplemente, esta era la noche de Halloween, y que los ojos de Manda le enseñaban la verdad.

—Tú y tu raza vienen a llorar a sus muertos —continuaron las figuras—. Pero esta noche no es para eso, es para amar a aquellos a quien le quitaste lo más preciado, los que siguen viviendo en ti, cuando fuiste juez, jurado y ejecutor.

—No, aléjense —Gamabunta logro liberarse, pero no sentía fuerza en las piernas, causando que cayera—. ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?

—Ámanos, Gamabunta, ámanos por como somos, nosotros te pertenecemos—. Nuevamente, las almas tocaron al sapo, pero esta vez, el tacto era gentil y acogedor.

—Tú nos mataste, y nos hiciste una parte de ti, una parte de tu alma.

—No, eso no es así —negaba el sapo—. Yo los maté porque ustedes se lo merecían, a todos, siempre, nunca fui un asesino sanguinario.

Las almas seguían acercándose, Gamabunta pudo recordar rostros, y realmente, había algunos a los que no había querido matar en su momento, y estos, eran los que más lo tocaban, con sus cadavéricos y mágicos dedos.

—Esta es nuestra noche, Gamabunta, la noche que podemos mostrarnos ante ti, la noche que nos recuerdas, la noche en la que te pedimos que traigas más, porque no queremos estar solos.

Gamabunta aun intentaba resistirse, pero lentamente fue cubierto por las almas, se sentía tan bien. Pero algo lo sacó de esa ensoñación.

Una a una, las almas se fueron, como asustadas por algo más poderoso. Y el sapo lo vio.

—Minato —dijo, y las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, ante la figura del único humano al que realmente había respetado como un igual, o incluso más que a él mismo—. Estas aquí.

Minato no decía nada, solo lo observaba, su saco blanco ondeaba con el viento que no se sentía, mas figuras fueron apareciendo detrás, las mismas que había visto al principio.

—No —Gamabunta al fin comprendió que era lo que pasaba, que representaban esas figuras que iban surgiendo.

Sus antepasados, cuyas vidas y muertes fueron necesarias para que las generaciones siguieran, sus amigos y compañeros, que se sacrificaron en batallas por él, y Minato, aquel que entregó su vida por todos.

Era verdad, la noche de Halloween no es para recordar a los muertos simplemente, es para que aquellos cuyas almas han quedado impregnadas en ti, salgan y se presenten ante ti. Porque todos ellos habían muerto por Gamabunta, para que el pudiera seguir aquí, con vida, acompañado de cada uno de ellos. Y siempre lo acompañarían, como un recuerdo de todos los sacrificios que valieron por una vida, que ahora solo quería escaparse de ellos.

Fue entonces que un atisbo de luz llego a la mente del sapo, y comprendió. Manda tenía razón en algo. Las almas de aquellos cuyas vidas había tomado, clamaban para que vinieran mas, que no querían estar solas, pero no aquellos con los que estaba ahora, ellos estaban para evitar que el cruzara la línea cuando no fuera necesario, no eran un castigo, eran su consciencia.

—Gamabunta, ven con nosotros —las anteriores almas volvieron a aparecer, formando una gigantesca figura oscura, Minato y las demás desaparecieron en ese momento.

El sapo se quedo quieto, y al instante todas las almas chocaron contra él. Lo tentaron, lo idolatraron, pero después lo maldijeron y olvidaron. No recibirían nada de él más que la indiferencia.

Y abrió los ojos.

Manda recibió un fuerte golpe que la envió atrás, pero se levanto rápidamente. Su lengua siseaba por la molestia.

— ¿Creías que no escaparía a tu Genjutsu? —dijo Gamabunta irguiéndose—. Iluso.

Las demás serpientes se prepararon para atacar, no dejarían que un patético anfibio insultara a su líder, pero Manda les indicó para que no hicieran nada.

—Me sorprende que hayas vuelto —dijo con cierto desprecio en la voz—. Pero no creas que eso fue un simple Genjutsu, lo que viste a través de mis ojos es la verdad que he querido mostrarte, el significado de aquello que nosotros las serpientes sentimos, el porqué es tan importante todo esto.

—Si ese era el objetivo, dudo que haya salido como esperabas —Gamabunta comenzó a alejarse—. Espero que cumplas lo que acordamos, y ojala dejes de sentirte solo algún día, y ya no necesites más espíritus para tu colección.

Manda sintió una gran furia en ese momento, pero se contuvo, dando la orden de irse. Cumpliría su promesa.

Pasaron varios años luego de eso, Gamabunta siguió asistiendo, aunque según sus palabras, no creía en nada de lo que se hacía para esas fechas. De todas formas, en el fondo de su ser, el sabia que las tumbas son solo representaciones, y que lo verdadero se encuentra en otro lado. La única razón por la que asistía, era para vigilar a su enemigo.

Las serpientes abandonaron su ritual tras ese Halloween, Manda se mantuvo al margen, pero sabía que algún día todo volvería a ser como era antes.

O no, un día, Manda murió, su muerte fue llorada por los suyos, e incluso Gamabunta sintió pena por tal evento. Fue por eso que decidió no asistir al siguiente Halloween, al fin y al cabo, ninguna serpiente se atrevería a asomar su cabeza tras la muerte de su líder. Por otro lado, la cuarta gran guerra Ninja ya había comenzado, y había que tomar partido en el asunto lo más rápidamente posible, no había tiempo para festividades, mientras las vidas eran tomadas en los campos de batalla.

Lo que nadie sabía, es que oculto en un lejano lugar, Kabuto Yakushi revisaba sus datos, cuando algo extraño sucedió.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó a la bestia, mientras los temblores en ella aumentaban. Fue entonces cuando recordó—. Ah, sí, Orochimaru me contó algo acerca de esto. Has estado dentro mucho tiempo, te dejare salir, ya que hoy no es cualquier noche, y la gente clama por ti.

Tal vez no sea la misma que hace años, sino una copia de la original, pero Nidaime Manda abrió los ojos. La matanza iba a volver, este sería un buen Halloween.

"Manda viene a por ti,

Sus ojos son el fin de tu vida.

Los secretos que ocultan no deben ser sabidos,

Ven y, y como tantos otros antes,

Déjate llevar por la puerta del alma

Que nunca más estarás solo".

* * *

><p><strong>FIN.<strong>

* * *

><p>Esperamos que estos one shots les haya gustado. Y puedan dejar su voto en la página de <strong>Hinata Kisu<strong> (_Facebook_).

http : / / www. facebook. Com /pages/Hinata-Kisu/121368221273371#!/pages/Hinata-Kisu/121368221273371


End file.
